


Is everything as it seems?

by DREAMaboutADAM



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMaboutADAM/pseuds/DREAMaboutADAM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy decided to leave the band, and Adam doesn't want to lose him, but is afraid to confess in love. In addition, he has Sauli.<br/>Tommy has no clue about what Lambert in love with him. Can they overcome their doubts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

POV Adam

\- You can not just walk away! Even without explaining why! Tommy, what's happening to you at all? - I cried in the studio. Guitarist lowered his head and did not even look at me.  
\- I was called to another group.  
\- You can not drop everything and dump! You can not! - I already did not have enough rage.

If Tommy had not been so dear to me, I would have easily let him go. Since then, he has appeared in my life, I can not imagine it without him!

\- So, so! We have a month until the end of the tour. Then I'll let you go.  
\- Thank you, Lambert, you're a real friend. - Tommy useful to me with open arms.

Friend. And that word again, pitched once all my dreams. I love Tommy. I've been waiting for a miracle, but it did not happen. Friends. Just friends. Damn straight! I hated all his girls and was glad when he parted with the next pass. A month later, Tommy goes to the other musicians. What will I do then? To find a new guitarist - not a problem! But I do not need a new one. Tommy - great musician. A talented, charismatic, cheerful ... This list is endless ...

Maybe I'll see him again? I'm so used to his smile, to the way he waves his bangs at concerts, which have rehearsal. And now I'm losing my last chance to see him. As well, it is not easy to love straight!

POV Tommy

\- You can not just walk away! - Shouted at me, Adam. Already laying the ears of his loud, strong voice. I did not even hear what he says to me ... I lowered my head, covering his long sad eyes long bangs.  
\- I was called to another group. - But that was not the whole truth. In various projects called me before, but I refused. But it can not go on ...

The fact that I'm in love with Adam for a long time. Because of this, I had an awkward relationship with the girls. A month or two, and then - quarrels and scandals. Yesterday, with the next to leave.

Lambert does not notice my feelings. We're just friends. Adam has a boyfriend, they love each other, all of them perfectly. But in my mind a cat scratching. When I see Adam with this ... this brazen thief of my happiness, I just want to step up and hit him. Of course, the guy in no way to blame, I'm just a jealous idiot. Everything. Tired. I'm leaving. The new group - a new life. No Adam Lambert! If I do not see him, I could forget.

\- So, so! We have a month until the end of the tour. Then I'll let you go. - Boldly stated the object of my misery.  
\- Thank you, Lambert, you're a real friend. - Well, at least that! Thought at all to the scandal will go away. It remains to somehow make that month.

I have to forget it. And I'll do it.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Adam

Today is an important rehearsal , the last before the concert . Everything is already in the collection, except for Tommy. As the body runs a nasty chill ... Why am I so worried ? Maybe he just slept ? What if he has a new girlfriend? Suddenly he simply forgot about the rehearsal ? I was about to call him , but he opened the door and rushed into the studio .  
\- I'm too late ?  
\- Yes , Tommy - I looked at the clock and added - on for ten minutes.  
\- Just something ? I really thought you start without me.  
\- And don't dream . So , guys , your places!

We played twenty songs. I felt a little tired.  
\- Break ? Or reached the end ? - Isaac asked , thoughtfully fingering drumsticks.  
\- That's enough for today, I don't want to disrupt the vote - I sighed , noting that Tommy picks his phone and not paying me any attention .

I wanted to come up and take the damn cell phone and take blonde in my arms . Feel his heart beat ...

Fuck, what am I saying?  
\- Adam , are you coming ?  
\- Where to?  
\- To the hotel . Or do you have other plans ?  
\- And , of course. - I went with a leather seat and went behind Tommy.

POV Tommy

I slept through the rehearsal. Damn it , I head off Lambert for being late ! And all because I was having today , Adam , by the way , is quite explicit in dreams. I wish I could bring them to life ...

I rushed into the studio like a mad .

\- I'm too late ? - Stupid question , of course. Why am I asked it ? Just had to apologize to Adam.  
\- Yes , Tommy - he looked at his watch and said, - by as much as ten minutes.  
\- Just something ? I really thought you start without me.  
\- And do not dream . So , guys , your places! - Ordered the singer, and we started rehearsals. Adam sang as always divine ... I enjoyed his voice, and the strings are moving to the machine , do not hesitate .

Twenty songs by like one ... Adam stood and talked about something with Isaac . It is better to talk to me ! Although why , because he don't need me . I feel like a limp rag when come to Adam. I want to squeeze him in the ring of my hands and never let go. 29 days will leave and I'll say goodbye to their naive dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Adam

It's time to go on stage . Everything is already in place, and me, as the true king of glam rock , all appear later . Spectators tremble with excitement and scream in ecstasy. I just waved to them , and they are ready to rush to the scene and ... Ugh , don't even want to think what my fans are capable of . They are certainly cute , but I'm a little afraid of them . I took the microphone and began to sing Trespassing. At the end of the song I took a pair of scissors and cut the black and yellow ribbon stretched across the stage . From squeal of Glamberts I almost went deaf ...

The last item on the program I was singing Fever.

... - But could u be m-mine? - I sang , going up to Tommy and touching his shoulder .

He gave me a disgruntled look and lowered his head, trying to focus on the strings of his guitar ...

POV Tommy

The concert is over . I'm sitting in the dressing room in full stupor . Why , well, why did you hurt me , Adam? Who asked you? I almost lost the rhythm not because of you!

The whole concert you threw at me explicit views. And all for your loyal fans screamed in a frenzy . Perhaps these views are not devoted to me ? And I, like an idiot , I hope for something .

I'll go and speak for this deer all that I think of him !

\- No way? - I quietly knocked on the door to the dressing room of Adam. He wiped off the face of cosmetics. This clean, fresh ... His scent intoxicates me.

\- No , come on - you said , admiring herself in the mirror . And I who will watch it? Why are you ignoring me ? I wanted to scream and bang your head against the wall. I could not say a word ...


	4. Chapter 4

POV Adam

Tommy's a strange kind . Yesterday he came to me, wanting to talk , stood for five minutes and left. Poor guy , probably fell in love with another . Why didn't he see me ? Exactly four weeks left , and then he leave. Our separate ways . But I can't let him go. I love him, I love ... Oh, Tommy Joe , if you only knew what thoughts are born in my head at night. With this tour, I didn't have any sex for two months. My body is just a faint touch of others without . But I can not find entertainment for the night. More precisely, I don't.

My phone rang. This was Sauli .

\- Hello, darling! - Happily rattled into the phone my boyfriend.  
\- Hey.  
\- Baby, I really missed you ! I hope you'll take the time to see me tomorrow?

Oh, I have the same performance in Helsinki ... I'll finally have sex ! But as always I will present in our bed Tommy. I want to give him the tenderness and passion , to enjoy his body. I might give him a lot more than his one-day sluts ! I could give him my love, if only he needed it .

When I first met Sauli , I thought that I was starting to forget my beloved kitty. But Sau, no matter how good he is, could not replace me my dream. Yes, Koskinen, a wonderful person and a wonderful lover, but all I feel for him is only sympathy .

POV Tommy

Adam and I have settled in the neighboring rooms . Today, after the concert to him pinned Sauli ! I almost choked with envy when he heard through the wall languid sighs . These vulgar sounds grew louder .

\- Take it , my baby ... I can not wait any longer - Adam whispered , and again he heard the groans of my favorite , running into a scream. Oh , well, why don't I'm in his room? Why don't I make it a pleasure ?

Started something unimaginable. Their bed creaked so that could probably break. Sauli shouting loudly and asked for more ... I wish I could be in his place !

More than anything, I want to surrender to Adam ... I have often imagined how we make love . I'm not a bit afraid to have sex with him. But , oddly enough , I'm afraid to admit to feelings. He's just send me to hell. He is someone to fuck , and I'm just his guitarist . It's almost a former player.

Groans guys are not abated most of the night . I could not sleep.  
\- I love you, Adam ... - Finnish voice squeaked .  
\- I love you ... - I wonder why Lambert doesn't call a guy named ?

There was silence . But sleep I still was not able to. I re- covered the vulgar fantasies about Adam.


	5. Chapter 5

POV Adam

All night long I had a good time with Sauli. But I wasn't excited at all by how to give pleasure to the guy. I thought of the one who now is in the next room. He hears everything. Whether though everything is equal to it, with whom and how I sleep?

More precisely, as though I wanted that to it wasn't all the same! Interestingly, how soon it will find to himself the woman? Eh, Ratliff, they yet didn't bother you? And once sufficed me. I don't want even to remember!

In the morning Sauli went home. I decided to wake up Tommy that that wasn't late. The guy opened not at once.  
\- Adam? What are you doing there? - the blonde was surprised, yawning.  
\- I gather aboard the plane! We are late! And you still in one pants! - I established the fact.  
\- Oh, forgive, - he was confused. Heterosexuals are such heterosexuals!  
\- Yes, it is fine, it is impossible to think, I didn't see men in pants, - I burst out laughing. - In half an hour all of us wait for you at the exit from hotel!  
\- Well. - Tommy closed doors.

POV Tommy

In the morning I woke up from loud knock at a door. I was unwillingly roused and went to open.  
\- Adam? What are you doing there?  
\- I gather aboard the plane! We are late! And you still in one pants!  
\- Oh, forgive, - I reddened.  
\- Yes it is fine, it is impossible to think, I didn't see men in pants. - Adam loudly burst out laughing. - In half an hour all of us wait for you at the exit from hotel!  
\- Well. - I closed doors and started gathering.

Interestingly, did Adam like my body? He so strange looked at me... Though, probably, he looks at all guys so. I would like to look at Adam in thin fitting shorts, and it is better at all without them. And of what I only think? About naked raised Adam, certainly! These thoughts visit me constantly. I fall asleep in dreams of it and I wake up in them. Even I left the last girl because in a bed I named her "Adam".

In the plane me and Adam appeared on the next places. I didn't miss opportunity to nestle on Lambert more densely and to put to him the head on a shoulder, pretending that I fall asleep. Adam was picked phone, corresponding with Sauli. I felt wild jealousy! When declared take-off, Adam had to remove the iPhone I was delighted to that very much!


	6. Chapter 6

POV Adam

Tommy slept on my shoulder in the plane. As it is good that we got the next places! It so comfortably settled down that I didn't dare to wake the darling. Before landing I nevertheless had to interrupt a sweet dream of my kitten. I stroked it on hair...  
\- Tommy, wake up.  
\- Mm... mom, five more minutes.

Landing... It was necessary to do something urgently! I bent to lips of the guy and gently kissed him. Tommie opened eyes. Surprisingly it didn't push away me, and on the contrary, deepened a kiss, having pushed through me in a mouth the uvula. Ah, as it was pleasant... I embraced him for a waist on a habit. Air didn't suffice, and I was discharged.  
\- Did u wake up or I must to repeat once again? - I asked.  
\- I woke up... - He whispered silently.  
\- Don't take offense, simply you slept tight very much.  
\- Adam, it was pleasant to me, what offenses?  
\- Here and perfectly, it is time to leave!

We rose from seats and left the plane.

POV Tommy

\- Tommy, wake up! - I heard at myself over an ear.  
\- Mm... - I murmured something and continued to sleep. Some seconds later I felt a gentle kiss on the lips. I opened eyes... Adam, what do you do? And what I do? I pushed to it in a mouth the language and literally I investigated a mouth of Lambert... He embraced me for a waist. "As I want it! " - it was carried by in my thoughts...

Adam came off my lips.  
\- Did u wake up or I must to repeat once again ? - he asked, smiling.  
\- I woke up... - I whispered silently, trying to recover.  
\- Don't take offense, simply you very much slept tight.  
\- Adam, it was pleasant to me, what offenses? - I admitted.  
\- Here and perfectly, it is time to leave! - Adam took me by hand and led on an exit. The capacious taxi approached, and we with a band went to hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Adam

\- A lack of rooms? - I was indignantly. Do we have to go to another hotel?  
\- You know, there is only one room. And there's only one bed. If you are not satisfied, I can't help you.  
\- Well, let the key! - Tommy said.

We took the room key, and we went into the elevator.

\- I thought you disagree! - I said, surprised.  
\- Do we have other options?  
\- Well, it was possible to go to another hotel.  
\- Well, it's late, I'm tired and want to sleep. I hope that one bed is enough!  
\- Certainly, if no, you can lie on me.

What I am now up? Tommy smiled confusedly. The lift stopped and we went into our room. Bed was a double, so there is space enough for us.  
\- Well, good night! - Tommy said, took off his shoes and jacket, and went to his side of the bed. I decided to undress to my underwear, because usually I sleep naked.

Turning off the light, I got under the blanket.  
\- Tommy, are you sleeping?  
\- No, I'm not.  
\- And I don't sleep... - I rolled to the boy closer, gently in his arms. - You still want to leave the band?  
\- Adam, you must understand, I was tired at the same place!  
"Who's gonna wake you in airplanes will? - I giggled.  
\- Lambert!  
\- Yes, I am!  
\- I noticed. I couldn't sleep yesterday because you did not sleep!  
\- Did you hear it? - Fuck, how could I be so loud moan?  
\- Yes. You're just a pervert.  
\- If you don't shut up, I will start to kiss! - I threatened.  
\- How awful... - Tommy said.

I deftly pulled him to myself, and began to tear up his lips, like mad. Then he answered me, clasped... I felt that I had come up. OMG, and not just me!

\- Tommy... - stay away and trying to catch his breath. - Have you ever... - don't dare to say it out loud.  
\- You want to know if I was with a man? No, never. And what?  
\- Want to try? - I was determined. If Tommy will send me, I will stay overnight at the doors.  
\- I never thought about it...

I put my hand on his groin Tommy. He groaned.  
\- I think someone haven't had sex... You help?  
\- Adam, are you crazy?  
\- You will be pleased! - I began to unbutton him fly... wow, he is sufficient.

Well, that light off and Tommy doesn't see as I blushed.

I slid down and pulled the guy's jeans. I slowly licked the head. Tommy issued a dull, muffled moan... I swallowed and began to suck his cock, gradually absorbing it completely. Tommy groaned, falling down at the screamin'.

After a few minutes, Tommy fucking my mouth. I swallowed his delicious cum.  
\- Well, you're not wanted!

Tommy didn't answer, he already was sleeping. I once again licked his dick and then lay down next to the guy and too fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

POV Adam

\- A lack of rooms? - I was indignantly. Do we have to go to another hotel?  
\- You know, there is only one room. And there's only one bed. If you are not satisfied, I can't help you.  
\- Well, let the key! - Tommy said.

We took the room key, and we went into the elevator.

\- I thought you disagree! - I said, surprised.  
\- Do we have other options?  
\- Well, it was possible to go to another hotel.  
\- Well, it's late, I'm tired and want to sleep. I hope that one bed is enogh!  
\- Certainly, if no, you can lie on me.

What I am now up? Tommy smiled confusedly. The lift stopped and we went into our room. Bed was a double, so there is space enough for us.  
\- Well, good night! - Tommy said, took off his shoes and jacket, and went to his side of the bed. I decided to undress to my underwear, because usually I sleep naked.

Turning off the light, I got under the blanket. Sleep't work.  
\- Tommy, are you sleeping?  
\- No, I'm not.  
\- And I don't sleep... - I rolled to the boy closer, gently in his arms. - You still want to leave the band?  
\- Adam, you must understand, I was tired at the same place!  
"Who's gonna wake you in airplanes will? - I giggled.  
\- Lambert, you're just Horny!  
\- Yes, I am!  
\- I noticed. I couln't sleep yesterday because you did not sleep!  
\- Did you hear it? - Fuck, how could I be so loud moan?  
\- Yes. You're just a pervert.  
\- If you don't shut up, I will start to kiss! - I threatened.  
\- How awful... - Tommy said.

I deftly pulled him to myself, and began to tear up his lips, like mad. Then he answered me, clasped... I felt that I had come up. OMG, and not just me!

\- Tommy... - stay away and trying to catch his breath. - Have you ever... - don't dare to say it out loud.  
\- You want to know if I was with a man? No, never. And what?  
\- Want to try? - I was determined. If Tommy will send me, I will stay overnight at the doors.  
\- I never thought about it...

I put my hand on his groin Tommy. He groaned.  
\- I think someone haven't had sex... You help?  
\- Adam, are you crazy?  
\- You will be pleased! - I began to unbutton him fly... wow, he is sufficient.

Well, that light off and Tommy doesn't see as I blushed.

I slid down and pulled the guy's jeans. I slowly licked the head. Tommy issued a dull, muffled moan... I swallowed and began to suck his cock, gradually absorbing it completely. Tommy groaned, falling down at the screamin'.

After a few minutes, Tommy fucking my mouth. I swallowed his delicious cum.  
\- Well, you're not wanted!

Tommy didn't answer, he already was sleeping. I once again licked his dick and then lay down next to the guy and too fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

POV Tommy

I woke up. Lying beside Adam... Lambert, probably mad at me. So I must ask forgiveness...

Gently kiss a guy in the corner of the lips, lick traces of yesterday's night. Adam wakes up.  
\- Good morning... Tommy, what are you doing?!  
\- Well, I want to apologize for what asleep...  
\- Nothing, this could happen to anyone.  
\- For me as a bit uncomfortable. You tried so hard, and I...  
\- For me this is not difficult. I love giving pleasure.  
\- I know... it's my turn.  
\- But... you're a straight!  
\- Who did tell to you so foolish?  
\- You did.  
\- When?  
\- In 2009.  
\- It was so long ago... that I don't sleep with guys, does not mean that I'm straight.  
\- I was always amazed at your logic, - said Adam. Eh, I'm amazed it too.

I pulled back the blanket and began to take off with Adam panties. They will not need. When I saw his huge size, it was just in shock.  
\- Like, right? - Adam went smiled.  
\- Very much... - I almost watering.  
\- Then do it, kitty!

Damn, I wanted it so bad, and now I was so ashamed... I leaned in and licked the hot flesh, eager for affection. I grabbed lips head and slowly started to suck it. Adam liked it, and he impatiently moves hips, wanting for more. I began to slowly push his penis into my mouth. Lambert's cries were heard, probably, for the whole hotel. These sounds are incomparable with anything else.

Hot jet of sperm squirted my throat. I swallowed every last bit.  
\- Tommy, it was not expecting!  
\- Did you like it?  
\- He still asks! Of course!

We lay on the bed, arm in arm. Adam slowly touched the end of my hair.  
\- What time is it? - he asked.  
I found his phone and answered:  
\- Almost twelve...  
\- Rehearsal is soon. Go in the shower?  
\- Together?  
\- Yes, separate baths is not provided here!

We went into the bathroom. It was small. I turned on the water and climbed into it. Adam stood, took the soap and sponge and began rubbing me back.  
\- You make me want you... - Adam whispered in my ear.  
\- So what are you waiting for? Fuck me!  
\- Are you sure? You will not regret later?  
\- I will not. Do it right now...

Adam found on the shelf shower gel and squeezed a little on his arm. Then he pushed into me with one finger.  
\- Ah... - I hissed and squeezed inside of me.  
\- Relax. Will have to wait a little...

I tried the maximum relax his muscles. Adam took his time, slowly stretching my still virgin wall. The second finger, third... Finally, Adam leaned on a point of why I'm all bulged out and groaned aloud.  
\- Adam, still, I beg...

Adam dropped his hand, and struck the gel on his cock.  
\- Are u ready?  
\- Yes... take me, please...

Lambert slowly entered me. It was very painful! Eyes filled with tears.  
\- Hold on, baby. Yet a little while...

Adam fully entered. He changed the angle of movement and started my prostate. I felt heavenly delight.  
\- Faster! Yet! - I cried to him. Adam rigidly was humping me, not restraining.

A few good moments and thick liquid filled me from the inside. My sperm dripping on the tile. Only now I noticed that the water in the bathroom was painted a rosy color.

\- Baby, I'm sorry. - Adam kissed me on the shoulder and helped out of the water.

I lay on the bed and came to himself.  
\- I'm not going to rehearsal. Tell that my head hurts, okay?  
\- Well.  
\- Thank you.

Adam gathered and went to rehearse.

Finally my dream came true. Now, though, all hurt so badly, but it was worth it...


	10. Chapter 10

POV Adam

Today's concert must be unique. Tommy gently touches the strings of a guitar, looking at me. What are you waiting for, kid? I smile, continuing to sing. Finally the time for "Fever" comes. I make fun of fans, wiggling hips and touching dancers. You look throw me a predatory of incomprehension and... jealousy? Can't be, don't believe my eyes! Do you feel something for me?

I gracefully come to Tommy, harboring him. Hall freezes in silent anticipation. I finished the line and kissed your lips... A few seconds - and I move away, go away from you and finish the song, together with which it ends, and our concert.

I sit in the dressing room, nervously smoking a cigarette. Why I do it, I threw! My phone is broken from importunate calls. And they all from the same person, Sauli. Today I haven't thought about it yet. I was not up to it. Tired of tunes of tube, click "accept".

\- Lambert! - the guy cries on the other end. Angrily, dry drunk voice. He has never called me by last name.  
\- I'm thirty-one years Lambert. - I say.  
\- Nothing to tell me?  
\- No.  
\- You... how could you?  
\- It is my work.  
\- Now go and fuck your "work"!  
\- Sau, it's just a kiss... - I'm trying to justify myself.  
\- And what will be then? Sex in front of the audience?  
\- What are you talking about?!  
\- If this will repeat, I will personally come and fuck your Tommy! It is clear to you?

I didn't want to hear a drunken delirium boyfriend and dropped the receiver. Telephone burst again, and I had to turn it off.

It is time to return to the hotel. Tommy probably bored. Yes, we could use some rest...

POV Tommy

I returned to the hotel. Nobody is there. More precisely, Adam isn't. He had arrived yet ... I am already looking forward touch him. And better fuck!

Finally, the door opened and he entered. In his eyes was anger.  
Adam, what happened? I asked, coming closer to him and hugging.  
\- Sauli...  
He is jealous?  
\- How! Threatened'll fuck you...  
\- Oh no, not to visit it! Only you can do it!  
\- But not today. Let all healed.  
\- Adam... and can I take you?  
\- Do you strongly want it?  
\- Crazy... after you kissed me at the concert. - I wanted to add: "in 2009", but I decided not to speak of this.  
\- I not against. Adam smiled playfully pushing me on the bed.   
\- The truth I already three years was not at the bottom.  
\- Sauli didn't fuck you...  
\- No. The recognition of Adam put me in a pleasant shock. He trusts me more than this finnish boy!

Adam lay down on the bed and began to undress. I admired its graceful, slender body. Lambert quickly took off his clothes and stood before me completely naked. I stress swallowed.

In me woke the beast. I fell up at the guy and started keeping countless kisses on his neck. Adam groaned, asking for more. I looked up from his sensitive skin, and the man turned to me its elastic seductive ass.  
\- You have a lubricant? - I asked, eagerly looking at this desirable area of the body.  
\- No, so take it.  
\- You will be hurt...  
\- Not more painful than you in the bathroom!

I wet his two fingers in the saliva and brought them into narrow hole. Adam groaned. I spread his fingers in the hand. Adam bulged out and hissed. I grew bolder and added a third.  
\- Ooh... of Tommy... - it seems I've found the right place! Again and again I press on it. Adam groaned, sometimes slipping on the screams.

\- Fuck me! pleaded Lambert.

I immediately comply with this request, bursting into his strong, sharp gasps. How tight and hot! This heat just blows the roof.

I stayed with him for at least an hour, succumbed to the overwhelming passion. It was so great, that simply can not be expressed by any words! Finally, I did in Adam and collapsed beside the bed. The last effort I crawled to the still agitated Lambert and put the hand on his dick. A few quick movements of the trunk and white sperm spurt in the ceiling. Adam fell asleep with a smile on his lips. I have long admired it, but tiredness took its toll and I disconnected.


	11. Chapter 11

POV Adam.

I wake up from loud knock at a door. Whom there brought? I won't be able to get up... The thicket should happen from below! Knock at doors didn't stop. I slowly rose from a bed and threw with a dressing gown. I have approached to the door and opened it. On a threshold there was Ashley.  
\- Children, you forgot keys in the doorway of number. Here, take away... Emm... what were happen here ?  
\- Ash, you understand everything... only let's agree that you know nothing.  
\- Well. Believe, to me all the same with whom you sleep. The main thing that concerts were held perfectly well.  
\- Thanks.  
\- You are welcome. At 2 p.m. will be rehearsal, awake Tommy. - She winked at me and left the room.

POV Tommy

\- Wake up, the sun! - I hear a favourite voice over an ear.  
\- Good morning, - I muttered drowsily.  
\- Time on rehearsal.  
\- And why we can't organize rehearsal after flight?  
\- Because we won't be in time!  
\- We won't be in time that?  
\- Get up already!  
I rose unwillingly and started putting on. 

On rehearsal Adam tried not to move almost. Still, in the same place everything hurts after the yesterday's.  
\- You are any sluggish today! - Brian told it.  
\- Who? Me?  
\- Yes, you! Where your iridescent energy?  
\- Bri, I simply didn't sleep...  
\- In the plane you will sleep! Gather, three weeks remained!  
\- I know.

Eh, as I though Brian suspected nothing! And that Isaac and Ashley are already strange mown on us with Adam. Rehearsal took place very inertly, and all of us were at once dragged in the airport.

We with Lambert appeared again on the next seats.  
\- Tommy... - he called me.  
\- What?  
\- Kiss me while nobody looks!

I embraced Adam and gently touched his lips. It started sucking in mine in the mouth. We kissed greedy each other while someone hasn't a fit of coughing over us.  
\- Fasten belts! Soon take-off! - It was only the stewardess.

And here we already have flied up. I start falling asleep at once, having put the head to Adam on a shoulder. It holds me by a hand. As I love it, and it uses it! As learned that I am going to leave - at once dragged me in a bed. Or perhaps I shouldn't throw a band? Perhaps Adam still will fall in love with me? What I am naive! It fell in love and wait to reciprocity.

\- Tommy, wake up, arrived!  
\- And to kiss? !  
\- You that, absolutely? - I open my eyes and also saw Ashley. Adam still was on the place.  
\- Oh, forgive. Simply the dream dreamed me the cool! - I told. Well, to me dreamed that we make love with Adam in his house. And any Sauli! Ah, whether my dream can come true?

Leaving the plane, I stumbled and fell directly to Adam.  
\- Sorry...  
\- Anything. You are warm and pleasant, - Lambert smiled.  
\- Thanks. Today we spend the night in one room or how?  
\- As you will wish, Kitty.  
\- In one, certainly!

Adam whispered to me on an ear:  
\- Do you want me? - I already reddened and nodded in reply. Adam laughed. - Don't hesitate of the desires.  
\- I want you... - it was so awkward to me. Who Lambert are for me ? I can't call him just a friend. But also he to me isn't the guy. It is solved - tonight I will make to it an avowal of sentiments!


	12. Chapter 12

POV Adam

Finally we are in the hotel! I lock the door and start to take off Tommy like a wild predator . Hot, passionate kiss, which we have, instantly excites both of us... My rampant tongue is in his mouth. I suck lower lip... Not enough air.  
\- Adam, how I want you... - Tommy whispers and stretches to my sweatshirts. A discarded rag falls to the floor. The guy gently caress my most sensitive areas of the skin. I'm picking up his hands and I am in bed. Again I take the initiative in my hands, and a moment later Tommy's nothing left but skin-tight panties. Run it hand and take barrel. How fervently! Slowly I drive up and down, teasing blonde.  
\- Oh... That. You. You are doing. - abruptly he exhales in my ear.

Take off his underpants and toss them away... Tommy's dick just expires grease, desirous of continuing.  
\- Let me give... you, and you... to me? - I offer.  
\- Mm, well come on.

I quickly undressed and went over to the guy. My lips is on his dick, he does the same with mine. What is unreal! Greedily suck firm flesh deeper and deeper... We are both exhausted, but still there. I was the first to break this idyll, pouring out into the favorite mouth. Tommy gulps and almost immediately cums. I climb off the guy gently kiss him.  
\- Take me, please! - asks Tommy. Well I can't deny my kitty? Of course not! But not so fast...  
I part the elastic half and slide inside reed. Tommy groaned, like a wounded animal.

\- ... Adam... More... Beg...

Replace my tongue to get three fingers. Tommy desperately onto them, longing for something more.  
\- Fuck me! Fuck hard! - he shouted wildly. I enter into him strong and harsh gasps. Tommy scratch my back with his sharp nails, but I feel no pain. Everything that I feel is a narrow place and the heat of my lover. I put him completely and quickly move. Tommy is moaning like a slut. I shut his mouth with a passionate kiss and fuck guy even more. It riser rubs me the stomach.

Finally, the limit is reached and the jet of sperm splashed on me. I still had some time to going with Tommy and with a loud scream cum in it.

\- Adam... - he whispers softly in my ear. - Adam, I love you!

What?! He. Loves. Me?! I am in complete shock.  
\- How long ago?

Tommy escapes me instead of reciprocal recognition.  
\- From the very first kiss... And forever! I understand that we can't nothing but friendly sex, but I want you to know...  
\- Tommy! Who told you such nonsense! All can be, even as you can!  
\- But... you've got a guy. You love him.  
\- No. I don't love Sauli! I love you! Ever since I saw! But until recently, I thought you straight.  
\- I thought so too. Until not called my ex-girlfriend by your name.  
\- Tommy, what an idiot I am! I so much time did not notice your feelings.  
\- And I thine!  
\- Love... - I am pronouncing his lips and kiss a guy in the head.  
\- Goodnight, dear! - Tommy hugging me and begins to fall asleep.

I was such a nerd! I have not seen the love that's been under my nose.


	13. Chapter 13

POV Tommy

Adam sleeps with pleasure, he was tired after the yesterday sex. What I was the idiot! Deer! I didn't know that he feels love in me! We wasted so much time.

I love him stronger every day. Now I precisely won't touch more one girl! Adam, you are my one and only man.

His eyelashes trembled, and blue eyes opened.  
\- Good morning, dear!  
\- Morning, baby!  
\- Let's order a breakfast in number? - he offers.  
\- Well, only we will put on at first.

We started looking for things and heard knock at a door. Adam looked in a window.  
\- Iit is Sauli! What we need to do?  
\- Put on and leave to it! I don't want that he saw traces of our night.

Adam put on trousers, an undershirt and left for a door. Shouts, curses and the Finnish unclear speech were heard by me...  
\- Where is this whore? - Sauli cried, rushing into number. - And, you here! Sucker, I will kill you! - Koskinen hit me on a face. I wasn't in debt and kicked it on a foot.  
\- Rubbish, - the Finn hissed, falling on a floor.

Adam looked at us in embarrassment.  
\- Sauli, calm down! I didn't know that you will arrive...  
\- Also I decided to have a good time with the blond whore!  
\- Don't dare to speak about Tommy so!  
\- And that, he after all perfectly knew that you in the relations!  
\- It was my initiative.  
\- Adam, if you want to fuck somebody, it doesn't mean yet that you have the right to do it!  
\- I won't be with you anymore.   
\- But why? ! - in the face of Sauli tears acted. - I love you!  
\- And I don't love you. Forgive me.  
\- You want me to leave, don't you?  
\- I don't care.

Sau got up from a floor and went to doors.  
\- Tommy Joe, don't think that you could catch Adam forever. Year and other he will use you and then will throw. Adam will find the new innocent boy.

The guy left in a huff and left away. And his words as caustic alkali, crashed to me into soul. And what if Adam really throws me? Suddenly I will bother it? He dreamed to take control of me so long, and now we together and... And whether together we are? We fucked few times, and what will be farther? !

The cheek still burned. It seems that there will be a huge bruise.  
\- Adam, bring me ice, please!  
\- Native, I will be in a trice! - Lambert kissed me on other cheek and ran behind ice.

I don't want to lose him...


	14. Chapter 14

POV Adam

About isn't present as I could allow the such! I didn't know that there will arrive Sauli. And he hit my kitten. Tomorrow we'll have a concert but how Tommy will act with bruise on half of face? ! What will Glamberts think? Koskinen to drag, knew as correctly to beat! But I nevertheless feel sorry for him. He loved me, and I used him. But it couldn't proceed eternally! And what if Tommy nevertheless leaves a band?!

These vague, scrappy thoughts filled my brain when I put ice to Ratliff's swelled cheek.  
\- And what will be now? - Tommy asked me, shivering from cold.  
\- Everything will be OK.  
\- At whom, Adam?  
\- At our place.  
\- You won't throw me?  
\- No, Kitty, for anything!  
\- It is because of we don't date?  
\- Darling, from now on we date! I invite you to appointment!  
\- Lambert, what appointment? I have a face that isn't in the best state!  
\- Forgive, I didn't know that Sauli will arrive. I thought as soon as round will end, I will return to LA and quietly I will talk about it.  
\- It everything because of our kiss on a scene.  
\- Tomorrow I will kiss you again!  
\- Rather tomorrow.  
\- At us still is today... - I told significantly, throwing back already started to thaw ice aside. - Come to me.

Tommy embraced me for a waist. I put the head to his shoulder.  
\- I always will be with you. Don't trust anybody, except me. It is more any than Sauli.

POV Tommy

\- I always will be with you. Don't trust anybody, except me. It is more any than Sauli.

 

There is a wish to trust Adam... And I trust. Contrary to everything. He won't betray me and my love as he betrayed Sauli. I even feel sorry for this Finnish guy, after all Adam simply used it. Two years he struck with him, representing in the bed me.

Three years I represented Adam under me instead of maidens opposite the razmalyovannykh. Well why we missed a lot of time? Why I was such blind and didn't notice eyes in love now my boyfriend?  
\- The sun, you will go for rehearsal?  
\- No, let's transfer it for tomorrow... - I told beggarly.  
\- Well, my darling. What we will do?  
\- And that you now want? - I licked the lips.  
\- You are.  
\- I can't. Everything hurts.  
\- Darling, I have an idea! Do you jerk off on me?  
\- Well, and what?  
\- I want to look as you do it...  
\- Shameless person! - I grinned, undoing a fly and setting my dick on freedoom.  
\- Well, I wait.

To me it was for some reason awkward... I clasped a hand a trunk and began movements up-down. Adam delightfully looked at me. Three minutes passed/  
\- I can't wait anymore, darling... - Lambert whispered. I took away a hand and felt damp lips on the my flesh. I terminated almost at once. Adam kissed me, pouring in me in a mouth sperm.  
\- Adam, you are a pervert. To me and to mind didn't come to look at how my boyfriend masturbates.  
\- Modest man you are mine. - Lambert laughed. - Believe, it pulls together. I love you, everything is interesting to me that is connected with you... You yet didn't change the mind about appointment?  
\- Well, if you help me to cover with a foundation bruise, I am not against.  
\- Certainly, I will help! And then we will have dinner at small restaurant.

And we started gathering.


	15. Chapter 15

POV Adam

At all it isn't trusted - I have an appointment to Tommy. We sit in one and most expensive restaurants, we eat expensive dishes. I don't take eyes from Tommy, he simply dements me. And as it licked a spoon... Oh, I already presented something another instead of brilliant tableware. At last, food it is finished. We finish drinking wine.

\- Tommy, will we go to a toilet? - I speak silently and I pour in in myself the last drink.  
\- So it can't wait?  
\- Don't you want me?!  
\- I always want you.

We came into a booth and were locked in it.  
\- At me never was sex in such places. - Tommy admitted, confusedly covering eyes.  
\- Now it will be, darling!

I pulled down from Ratliff trousers to knees and pressed the guy to a cold tile. Having moistened a finger in a saliva, slowly I import it into Tommy. To it now it isn't so sick, as for the first time.

The second, the third... Tommy doesn't maintain:  
\- Bang me, Adam!

I got packing of condoms from a pocket, quickly opened it and put on an elastic band.  
\- What for? - the guy not knowingly asked.  
\- I don't want that you smeared clothes in my sperm.

I began to enter slowly, distracting Tommy from unpleasant feelings easy kisses in a neck and shoulders. At last, it was curved and loudly moaned.  
\- More silently, my darling. - I accelerate movements... As you are hot. Any man won't be compared to you, my gentle, fragile Kitty.

In a few minutes I terminated and threw out a condom in a bucket. I clasp jeans, I develop Tommy to myself, there are not knees and greedy swallow him to the basis. Tommy threw back the head back from pleasure and seized hands to my hair. As it is pleasant to give pleasure to darling!  
\- Aaakh! - with wild shout Ratliff finishes to me in a mouth. Mmm, what you're tasty...

Tommy puts on. I pull out damp napkins from a pocket and I wipe lips.  
\- Everything thought over. - notices Kitty.  
\- Now you know that such ideal appointment! - We come to light answer. - You are ideal for me.

POV Tommy

Today I had an appointment to Adam. We have dinner at restaurant, and then I was given to Lambert directly in a toilet booth. I liked it. I want it constantly. Where I was, and what I did. Love and passion is these feelings at last at us are mutual...


	16. Chapter 16

POV Adam

Rehearsal in an hour! The devil, we are late!  
\- Tommy, wake up!  
\- M-m-m. - it was lowed by the guy and he was absorbed in a pillow.  
\- We are late... If you roll, I will leave one!  
\- Already I rise! - Ratliff jumped from a bed, as stung.  
\- Good morning. - I smiled.  
\- It doesn't happen better. - Tommy yawned and started pulling the first undershirt. It was mine!  
\- Hey, put my clothes back!  
\- We are late! - he didn't take off a T-shirt. And though, it to it very much all right!

In studio we were in time by time fixed by me. Behind doors we heard a subdued conversation. It were Ashley and Isaac's voices.  
\- Something our pigeons are late! - I giggled Ash.  
\- More silent you! - Isaac sighed. - Perhaps they stand behind this door and overhear!  
\- Yes well, they still sleep in number!  
\- And you noticed, what were silent at night? Nobody groaned and the bed didn't creak!  
\- Did you sleep in the next number?  
\- Yes, only on the other hand. I slept, at last.  
\- Ayz, call Lambert, let drags the bum on rehearsal.

I opened a door.  
\- It isn't necessary to call!  
\- Well here, Ash, I spoke to you!  
\- And about what you so lovely stirred it?  
\- About the eternal. - Carpenter laughed the matter off.  
\- I warned you! - I snatched out a wooden stick from hands of the drummer.  
\- Adam! I thought, you joke!

I burst this irrepressible fellow on a bottom.  
\- You are a moron! - he said with insult, rubbing the hurt place.  
\- Next time I will keep the promise!

\- Sorry, that was late. - Brian's voice was distributed suddenly. Will we begin?  
\- Certainly. - I approached to a microphone rack. - How about "Fever"?  
\- I agree! - without having thought, I blurted out Tommy.  
\- And you can't wait till the night? - Ashley vulgarly grinned.  
\- It's not ridiculously. - Tommy hitched up a nose and struck on guitar strings. Rehearsal began.


End file.
